Large facilities (e.g., buildings), such as commercial facilities, office buildings, hospitals, and the like, may have a fire control system that can be triggered during an emergency situation (e.g., a fire) to warn occupants to evacuate. For example, a fire control system may include a fire control panel and a plurality of smoke detectors, located throughout the facility (e.g., on different floors and/or in different rooms of the facility) that can sense a fire occurring in the facility and provide a notification of the fire to the occupants of the facility via alarms.
Maintaining the fire control system can include locating and fixing issues generated by the smoke detectors. Typically, a maintenance engineer can determine smoke detector faults at the fire control panel. The maintenance engineer can write down which smoke detectors have faults and the addresses of each smoke detector to carry with him. The maintenance engineer can use the addresses along with a floor plan of the facility to find each smoke detector with a fault. In some examples, the addresses may not be correct and/or accurate enough to provide an exact location of the smoke detector. As such, the maintenance engineer may need to check a plurality of smoke detectors within an area to identify the device with the fault.
After the maintenance engineer has identified the faulty smoke detector and believes the fault has been fixed, the maintenance engineer goes back to the fire control panel to confirm whether the fault has been cleared. If the fault has not been fixed, the maintenance engineer goes back to the smoke detector to try to fix the fault again. This process of fixing the fault and confirming that the fault has been fixed at the fire control panel can be time consuming.